


Best of the Best

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A-Z, Canon Era, DECK THE HALLS WITH AKAMIDO FALALALALALALA~, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Santa, i myself can't believe it, midoakasecretsanta, this is a super mega fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima and Akashi; their relationship back then, now, and beyond.</p><p>for <strong>midoakasecretsanta</strong> <i>event</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of the Best

**Author's Note:**

> [_pindanglicious_](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious) has my utmost gratitude for providing me with the letters i used here. also, super mega big thanks for dear [_ariare_](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare) for being there for me throughout the process of creating this work. :"""""]  
>  happy midoaka-ing, fellow shippers!!!

**Disclaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** is created by _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ , serialized in _Weekly Shounen Jump_ , published by _Shueisha_ , and animated by _Production I.G_.
  * The writer does not intend to gain any material from this.



—

**_ambition._**

.

Midorima had witnessed Akashi being driven by his ambition in achieving his goals.

Akashi would do anything he had to, in order for his goals to be fulfilled. Akashi would use _everything_ he got, from his own skills to others beside him. Midorima had seen this when they were still teammates at Teikou and when they were rivals in court last Winter Cup.

Midorima saw the ambition burning on Akashi's eyes once more on this court, when they faced filthy opponents from another country.

He couldn't help but felt that ambition transferred to the ball on his hand and made the perfect three. Midorima knew his opponents were in shock for several moments, but he couldn't care less. The green-haired boy needed to maintain his focus in order to gain the upper hand in this match.

After all, Akashi wasn't the only one who got his blood boiled by ambition right now.

—

**_bizzare._ **

.

Back in Teikou, before the team fell apart, Akashi had his share amounts of bizzare ideas on how to win a match. Apparently, this time, Akashi's bizzare idea was to use the same technique Midorima and Takao had used when they faced Rakuzan.

Midorima figured this out in just one glance.

The shooting guard received Akashi's pass and they worked perfectly in sync.

Just like Akashi's previous bizzare ideas, this one also succeeded in closing the gap on their scores.

—

**_chance._ **

.

"Do you think I deserve a second chance?"

Midorima had to pause drinking his water when Akashi suddenly asked him a question he found _odd_. Then again, _this_ Akashi sometimes spoke in riddles and said things that Midorima needed to think thoroughly to be understood correctly. The bespectacled boy looked at Akashi for about a minute. Akashi still stood there, and it looked like he wasn't about to move as long as his question remain unanswered. Midorima glanced at the others who were still on practice and then finally sighed.

"For what and from who, Akashi?"

Akashi stared at Midorima, stared for long minutes, stared until Midorima thought he wouldn't get an answer anytime soon from Akashi's mouth.

Except, Midorima _did_ get an answer:

"For everything, from you."

—

**_dream._ **

.

Midorima dreamed about many things. He dreamed about being accepted into the faculty of medicine, dreamed about being the son his family would be proud of, dreamed about bringing Winner title to Shuutoku in either Interhigh or Winter Cup or both. Like another high school student, Midorima had things he dreamed and desired.

Akashi's sudden e-mail wasn't one of them.

It wasn't like he never received any e-mail from Akashi previously. In fact, back in middle school, they had quite a lot of conversations going on their mailbox. It was just—as _the other_ Akashi emerged, their conversations stopped entirely.

Midorima had to remind himself that those days were long ago, and now, the Akashi he _knew_ was back. There were probably still many things they needed to talk about, to be sorted, and replying Akashi's e-mail was probably one of the thing required for both of them to be back to their previous state of friendship.

_[Does it bother you to help me recording a duet cover for my school assignment?]_

The green-haired boy smiled thinly, but softly.

[No, it doesn't.] Midorima typed again—

[I'll help you.]

—

**_envy._ **

.

One would be considered a liar when they denied being envy towards Akashi Seijuurou. People often saw Akashi as a person who had countless talents, a person who was capable of many things. One would even considered a perfect human being existed, and that was Akashi Seijuurou.

Midorima wasn't a liar, so he didn't deny being envy towards Akashi. However, Midorima also thought that Akashi wasn't perfect. Akashi Seijuurou had his flaws, the way he gnawed at his nails at some of their _shogi_ matches, though Akashi still won in the end. Midorima also recognized the way Akashi averted his eyes slightly from his music sheets when he heard his father's car engine entering the garage. Akashi would continue his violin practice and Midorima would still play the piano in Akashi's house, and that was that, but Midorima knew, something other than the music they were playing was going on Akashi's head.

—

**_friendship._ **

.

For Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara, for his Teikou teammates, for Nijimura even, Midorima was the person closest to Akashi in their basketball team. At that time, Midorima didn't really pay attention to what others thought about his friendship with Akashi.

One day, when Midorima opened his middle school album, he finally realized the reason why others thought he was the person closest to Akashi back in Teikou. The corner of Midorima's lips twitched a little when he saw photos of himself, standing side by side with Akashi in many occasions. In some of the photos taken recently even, Akashi would still stood near him, close to Midorima, though they weren't in the same school anymore.

Now, Midorima was drinking and Akashi sat beside him. The Vorpal Sword members which consisted of Generation of Miracle majorly were still practicing on the court.

"It's good to see them working together, after so long," Akashi said, with eyes that were still directed to the court. Midorima put down his bottle and get ready to enter the court again.

"Yes, it is."

Midorima didn't have time to suppress his smile when he thought about his friendship with Akashi, which actually began years before Teikou.

How long had he been friends with Akashi Seijuurou, huh?

—

**_gaze._ **

.

When Shiori-san was alive, she would take Akashi to the beach on summer, along with the boy next door, Midorima Shintarou. They would go to the beach near sunset, sit on the sand, and wait until stars started showing up there. Akashi would name this act as their "Stargazing Moment" and Midorima would snort at the lame name Akashi came up with. Shiori-san would just laugh, and then Akashi and lastly Midorima would follow her.

After Shiori-san's funeral, Akashi still continued their "Stargazing Moment". In between Teikou summer training camp, Midorima would find Akashi missing at one evening. He had known where Akashi would go, so he followed Akashi there. They would sit on the sand, and in silence, watch the vast night sky being lit by thousands of stars.

Therefore, when Akashi went missing one evening at Shuutoku and Rakuzan joint training camp, Midorima had already known where Akashi was actually.

"—You never stop."

Akashi turned his head to the person who just sat beside him. He smiled quitely, and then continued looking upwards.

"This is our 'Stargazing Moment', Midorima. Of course I won't stop," said Akashi without looking back at Midorima, though he knew Midorima's gaze was directed to him.

"You will hurt your neck if you stay at that position for longer, Akashi."

Akashi sighed first, "You're right, Doctor," and then he lied down on the beach's sand. Akashi knew Midorima's cheeks were probably warm right now after he was called the title Akashi knew he secretly desired, and so, Akashi laughed softly.

—

**_hatred._ **

.

"You must have hated me when we were at our final year in Teikou."

Midorima missed a note and he realized, Akashi had stopped playing his violin for quite some time. They were at Midorima's house, playing a duet for the assignment Akashi had asked Midorima to help earlier. Midorima stopped the recorder, knowing they had to repeat again now that Akashi had ruined the song.

"No, I didn't, Akashi."

Akashi looked at Midorima, and Midorima knew he wasn't convinced.

"You must have hated me."

Midorima sighed, shook his head, and then stressed his sentence, "No, I _didn't_."

The redhead in front of Midorima tried to argue again by opening his mouth and saying, "You must have—"

This time, Midorima had to yell to get his answer through the redhead's thick skull—

"I didn't, Akashi! I _didn't_! In my life, I would never hate you!"

Midorima saw the way Akashi's eyes widened slightly, how he blinked twice, and finally fell into silence for minutes after being yelled at. The bespectacled boy sighed, for he was certain, Akashi's mood was ruined now, except that _once again_ , Akashi surprised him with his reply.

"… Thank you," said Akashi with a much quiter voice this time. The urgency Midorima had heard earlier was gone and the air surrounding them now felt easier to be breathed.

Midorima saw the smile that Akashi dropped almost immediately. He knew that Akashi meant to deceive his eyes, but he was one hundred percent sure, the smile had been there.

—

**_implication._ **

.

"Are you implying that I _look like_ a middle-aged man, Akashi?"

Akashi tried to stiffle his laugh, to hide his laugh behind his hand, but Midorima knew already. The red-haired boy laughed at his new haircut and that kinda pissed Midorima off.

"Well, Midorima, your new haircut was similar to that of a salary man, so—"

Midorima growled frustatedly, and then left Akashi alone as fast as he could.

He still heard Akashi's laugh from this distance.

—

**_joy._ **

.

After years of being friends with Akashi, Midorima had known already what would bring joy to Akashi.

This was the short list of Things That Mainly Would Bring Joy to Akashi Seijuurou:

  1. the happier memories of his late mother;
  2. achieving a goal he had set himself, not those that others wanted him to achieve;
  3. seeing Midorima Shintarou's pissed off face.



—

**_kindness._ **

.

"You're so cruel, Akashicchi!"

Midorima rubbed his temple continuously. He always disliked Kise's whine and apparently, that wouldn't change for like, _forever_.

Akashi smiled his perhaps-yes-he-was-cruel smile to Kise and made the blond-haired boy went to silence the next second. He still pouted though, for not being in the same team with Kurokocchi and blablabla Midorima didn't care enough to listen.

When Midorima looked more closely to Akashi, he caught glimpse of happiness in the corner of Akashi's eyes. Today was Akashi's birthday, and everyone from Generation of Miracle decided to throw a streetball party, just like what they had done for Kuroko's birthday before. Akashi didn't show it blatantly, but Midorima knew, the red-eyed boy was delighted.

In Midorima's eyes, his former captain was never a cruel person.

Akashi Seijuurou was always a boy with a kind heart.

—

**_lucky._ **

.

A green-haired boy frowned at Oha Asa's lucky item for Cancer today. The horoscope said that Cancer needed a photo of a red-haired person who posed with a watermelon on his hands. The bespecatled boy spent minutes of thinking, and finally, reached a conclusion.

Midorima decided to call Akashi and asked for his photo, together with the said watermelon on his hands.

Afterwards, Midorima felt really lucky throughout the day.

—

**_mozaic._ **

.

Midorima loved art, like music, but not so much for designing things from scratches, like creating mozaic for his assignment. He sighed for the nth time and Takao laughed at him, which annoyed Midorima even more.

The green-eyed boy felt like he really was _done_ , done with this thing he couldn't stand, when suddenly a thought bypassed his head. Midorima held a red-colored tesserae between his thumb and index finger for a moment. This time, Midorima felt like he wasn't creating a mozaic.

He was piecing together the fragments of his relationship with Akashi Seijuurou.

—

**_name._ **

.

The first thing that made Midorima aware that the Akashi in front of him wasn't the Akashi he _knew_ , was the way he called his friends. Akashi was always polite, whereas the redhead in front of Midorima wasn't the slightest.

Therefore, when Akashi started calling him "Midorima" again, Midorima suddenly felt rushed by relief.

—

**_obvious._ **

.

Sometimes, Midorima wondered if his crush to Akashi was _that_ obvious, like what Takao always told him all the time.

Today was a bright sunny Sunday, and Midorima had ran into Akashi twice already. The first time was at a store where he bought a blue piggy bank for his lucky item. The second time was at a bookstore where Midorima initially went to buy a reference book for his school assignment. The third time was—

"Why don't we just explore the city together, Midorima? Besides, I'm in Tokyo now, so…."

Midorima was rendered speechless for a moment, so he adjusted his glassess to fill the silence. The green-haired boy coughed and finally said, "That's quite—" Midorima coughed again, "—a good idea, Akashi."

Akashi smiled a bit too wide, and Midorima hoped the warmth that was seeping in his cheeks went unnoticed by Akashi.

—

**_prescription._ **

.

Midorima had to go to optic again because his glassess wasn't fit anymore. He was annoyed by this at first, but then he acknowledged that it still was his own fault for reading his books too close. Midorima grabbed his wallet and phone before walking out of his house. He knew he wasn't drunk, but he pretended he was when he sent an e-mail to Akashi who he knew was in Tokyo at the moment.

[I have to readjust my glassess.]

The bespectacled boy was quite shocked by Akashi's super fast responses.

_[I'll be at the optic near your house.]_

When Midorima arrived, as he expected, Akashi had already been there. Midorima approached Akashi first before explaining why he went here to the man in charge of this optic.

"You don't have to really accompany me, you know, Akashi," Midorima said, though he knew deep down, he was slightly glad Akashi had his own initiative.

"I don't, but I still come," Akashi replied as though it wasn't a big deal for Midorima, and perhaps, Akashi did think like that.

After finding his right prescription in the back of the optic, Midorima chose a simple black-colored full-frame for his glassess. He waited patiently for the price he had to pay.

"… You grew taller. Again, Midorima."

Midorima averted his eyes to Akashi for seconds, before proceeding to pay for his glassess. "Genetics, I guess," he commented absent-mindedly.

"Probably that was why you have to readjust your glassess. I've read somewhere that as we grow up, the prescription for our eyes will also change."

"Oh," Midorima replied, and swallowed down the _is-it-scientifically-correct_ question.

When they walked out of the optic, Midorima expressed his gratitude with a simple _thank you_ to Akashi. The redhead beside him nodded and silence fell on them. It was a nice type of silence, though, the silence that comforted Midorima, the silence that Akashi brought everytime he walked side by side with Midorima.

—

**_quarrel._ **

.

"Have you guys ever had a quarrel, huh? You always get along, since middle school even." Aomine looked like he couldn't quite fathom the fact that Midorima and Akashi always backed each other whenever he saw them. Midorima didn't care for Aomine's opinion, although he felt a slight spark of pride in his chest for mere seconds.

Akashi just laughed it off and the question was hung on the air for the rest of the night. The others were too drunk to ask this question again for their reunion. Later, when he went home with Akashi, this question came up again in Midorima's mind. He decided in his mind only, that the answer would be this:

He had his share amount of arguments with Akashi, of course, but a quarrel, _a big fight one_ , the way Aomine described, was something the past him and Akashi had had. Something ancient, something from long ago, one that he was sure they would not have again, now that they had come into an understanding.

—

**_red._ **

.

Midorima still felt really, really tired, after his match with Jabberwock. His muscles screamed all the time, even after two days. Midorima sat on his bed, refamiliarized himself with his surrounding, before standing up and going to his bathroom. When he was walking, he caught glimpse of the mozaic he took home after it had been graded by his teacher. Sorry, but he wouldn't let it be hung at school, however good his work had been, as his teacher had said. Midorima worked too damn hard to finish this and he deserved to keep his achievement at home.

Then and there, Midorima suddenly realized, how much red had dominated his mozaic. No wonder Takao named his work as "Fifty Shades of Red", given how much different shades of red were in his assignment. Midorima sighed when he realized how true Takao's words were.

—

**_shoot._ **

.

Why did Midorima chose to become a shooting guard specializing in three-point shoots?

The reason was as simple as _back then, Akashi needed a shooting guard for his team in his fourth grade_ and _he realized he was actually quite good at it_ and _Akashi encouraged him to continue, to move forward_.

(And so, Midorima did.)

—

**_tears._ **

.

At that time, after Shuutoku being crushed by Rakuzan, Midorima shed tears frustratingly. He cried because he couldn't bring Shuutoku to win. He cried because all his efforts seemed fruitless. He cried because he couldn't fulfil his own statement back when he and Akashi still played _shogi_ together. He cried because he couldn't win from Akashi.

Midorima cried because he could only do _nothing_.

—

**_usage._ **

.

Akashi was the only person who never asked what is the usage of Midorima's lucky items and why would a doctor still believe in superstitious things.

—

**_value._ **

.

One thing that Midorima perfectly knew about Akashi Seijuurou was that he valued efforts greatly. For Akashi, the Akashi he _knew_ , what brought one to be a champion wasn't their talent, but how they harnessed their talent with lots of efforts. Akashi also valued attitude, the way he … challenged Murasakibara years ago. Therefore, Midorima knew that Akashi was really pissed off when he watched the record of Jabberwock's match repeatedly. Everything in the record stomped on things that Akashi valued highly.

Akashi clenched his right hand hardly, while still keeping his eyes on his computer screen. When the record finally finished being played, he lifted his head and looked at Midorima in the eye. Midorima knew, after this, Akashi would look at his computer screen again, play the record again, and observe the smallest details again.

"We will crush them," said Akashi with his ever-so-determined eyes to Midorima. The green-haired boy nodded and kept looking at Akashi's red eyes for seconds.

"We will."

—

**_words._ **

.

Akashi didn't need words anymore to communicate with Midorima. With just one glance, they already knew what strategy they would play next.

The redhead passed the ball and he knew by heart that Midorima would be there to catch his pass and made a perfect three.

—

**_xerography._ **

.

When Midorima was twenty-five, a laser-printed photo of his old Teikou era came to his flat. Midorima knew it was from Akashi, judging by the quality of the photo sent to him. Another clue was that the photo was sent from, well, _England_. The only friend Midorima had from Teikou who was in England at the moment was Akashi Seijuurou. Along with the Teikou photo, another photo of Akashi enjoying summer in England was also included. The corner of Midorima's lips twitched slightly when he held the photo on his hand.

 _"I printed these with xerography, so that they could last longer._ " was written on the letter that was also being sent to Midorima's flat. Midorima didn't quite care about this xerography method Akashi was talking, but of course his thought stayed inside his head only.

Midorima sighed, reached his phone, and sent an e-mail to Akashi.

[The photos will last, but I won't. Don't prolong your stay there for unnecessarry things, Akashi.]

Akashi came back exactly a year after, on Midorima's twenty-sixth birthday, _for Midorima_.

—

**_years._ **

.

After their childhood together, after Teikou, after high school and college and having a doctor license, after _years_ , Midorima decided this:

He would gladly spent the rest of his years in this world with Akashi Seijuurou.

—

**_zigzag._ **

.

One day, Akashi asked for a running match with Midorima, but with one condition: they had to run on a zigzag pattern Akashi had made by placing space markers. It was a bright Sunday morning, Midorima didn't have any practice for today, and Midorima felt like he needed to exercise after so long. Walking fastly at hospital's corridor couldn't really be considered as exercising.

Midorima regretted agreeing to Akashi immediately.

After years, it turned out that Akashi was still faster than him, although they now were in their thirties. Running in a zigzag pattern also didn't help Midorima at all. He became so frustrated that he finally broke the rule—

Midorima ran straight to reach Akashi who was far ahead from him.

Akashi glanced at him and Midorima could saw the annoyed expression he made. "That's not fair, Midorima—"

—and when he managed to catch up, he grabbed Akashi's arm and embraced him tightly.

"All is fair in love and war, Akashi," said Midorima while still holding Akashi in his arms. He stared straight to Akashi's brilliant red eyes and smiled softly after. Akashi laughed hearing Midorima's words-of-defend.

"Who taught you that phrase? Takao?"

Midorima rolled his eyes, but the smile was still there. "Of course. Who else?"

Akashi laughed again, and again, and again. The redhead returned Midorima's hug by circling his arms on Midorima's neck. Midorima finally joined Akashi and they laughed together after that.

Today was indeed a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> please kindly correct any grammar errors in comment box below! :D  
> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
